


we could get better (because we’re not dead yet)

by punkfistfights



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, moments of levity in dark times, no editing or betas we die like mne, up to e172
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights
Summary: Melanie supposed it would’ve made sense to be angry when she and Georgie came across Jon for the first time since he’d started the Apocalypse but...she just couldn’t find it in her. She’d missed him. They hadn’t been especially close before she’d quit but she truly had begun to consider him a friend after losing the Slaughter’s bullet—she supposed that’s what shared trauma did to you. It made you bond with someone you otherwise absolutely would not have.Or: Melanie and Georgie come across Jon and Martin. The world may be over, but none of them are done fighting.
Relationships: Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist/Martin Blackwood, Melanie King & Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist, Melanie King/Georgie Barker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	we could get better (because we’re not dead yet)

**Author's Note:**

> what if wtgs met up with jonmartin after the eyepocalypse and it wasn’t sad and everybody got to briefly feel better? (i forgot to mention the admiral but i promise he’s here and happy)

_ I'm trying to get better 'cause I haven’t been my best _

_ She took a plain black marker, started writing on my chest _

_ She drew a line across the middle of my broken heart _

_ And said "Come on now, let's fix this mess" _

**_We could get better because we’re not dead yet_ **

**- Get Better Frank Turner **

Melanie supposed it would’ve made sense to be angry when she and Georgie came across Jon for the first time since he’d started the Apocalypse but...she just couldn’t find it in her. She’d missed him. They hadn’t been especially close before she’d quit but she truly had begun to consider him a friend after losing the Slaughter’s bullet—she supposed that’s what shared trauma did to you. It made you bond with someone you otherwise absolutely would not have. 

So, instead of screaming at, kicking, or attempting to stab him, she hooked an arm around his neck and yanked him into a rough noogie. “I’m so happy you’re okay,” she said. 

“Well, that really depends on the perspective,” Jon said, his voice muffled by her shirt. He wasn’t even  _ attempting _ to get away from her. “Are any of us really okay?” 

“Oh, shut the fuck up with your philosophizing. You’re not dead—that’s as close to okay as we get these days,” Melanie interrupted with a crooked smile. She loosened her grip on him enough to allow him to straighten up, but kept her arm slung around his shoulders. 

Jon chuckled. How were they literally in the End Times, and yet Melanie found herself feeling lighter than she had in years? As much as Melanie loved Georgie—and she loved Georgie  _ so much _ —there was something relieving about being around other people in addition to her girlfriend. Speaking of, Melanie chose this minute to shoot a grin at where she imagined Martin was standing. 

“Hello Martin, a pleasure to not-see you again,” she said. 

Martin huffed, sounding amused. “Hi Melanie,” he said, his tone warm. “Do you make a lot of blind jokes these days?” 

“Oh, she does,” Georgie said, laughter clear in her voice. It had taken her months to grow okay with Melanie’s puns, too busy mourning who she had been and the world they had lived in. She was used to it now, though. 

“So, I heard from Basira that you guys are officially an item?” Melanie said. 

“You’ve seen Basira?!” Jon exclaimed, his voice breaking but a thread of hope clear in it. 

Melanie winced. “Oh, no. I meant before the…” 

“Oh,” Jon said, his tone flat and depressed. “Before the Apocalypse.” 

“Yeah,” Melanie said. “Before that.” 

Jon slumped into her side. She tightened her grip on him. She knew Jon had a tendency to blame himself for everything—she had noticed that even before she could stand him—but she wasn’t going to let him drown in that. 

“So,” she began, “what are you guys doing?” 

“We’re going to the Panopticon,” Jon said, a tense note to his voice. 

“We’re going to kill Elias,” Martin added. 

“Oh shit, I’m in,” Melanie said. “Elias deserves to die at my blade.” 

“Babe…” Georgie began. 

Melanie sighed. “Okay, fine. Someone else should kill him, but I’m still coming with. You in, luv?” 

Georgie huffed; Melanie was sure she also rolled her eyes. “As if I’d let you go without me, come on.” 

Melanie snickered and clumsily bumped her hip against Jon’s. Jon returned the gesture a little awkwardly. “A lesbian, a gay, and two bisexuals walk into the Panopticon,” she began. 

“What crimes will they commit?” Jon finished. 

Melanie cackled, throwing her head back. “Oh shit, apparently you do know memes!” she said. “Damn, now I wish you weren’t such a sanctimonious prick when we first met—we could’ve been mates all along.” 

“Apparently I have a type,” Georgie said. “Short, cranky bitches.” 

“Hey!” Jon and Melanie cried out in offended unison. 

“I think it’s a fair description,” Martin interjected, his amusement clear. 

Jon huffed at him. “Why am I dating you again?” he asked. 

“Because I’m your  _ reason _ ,” Martin said, sounding smug. 

Jon sputtered. “Martin!” he exclaimed. Martin responded with a light snicker. 

Melanie smiled, the brightest smile she’d given since the Apocalypse had started. Everything was different than how it had been but when it came to relationships with these two, she was happy for it. She just wished it had been under better circumstances. 

“So,” she said as she dropped her arm from Jon’s shoulders and walked back over to where Georgie was standing. Georgie hooked their elbows together. “Let’s go kill Elias’s arse?” 

“Uh, I have a confession and a, um, warning,” Jon said, sounding anxious. “Elias used me to start this all so whenever we go through the different domains—which we have to do to get to the Panopticon—I can’t stop myself from...giving statements. About the suffering of the people within the domain, I mean.” 

Melanie grimaced. She had assumed Jon had something to do with this all—her and Georgie had talked about it at length—but hearing it was harder than she’d like to admit. “Do we have to listen to it?” 

“No,” Jon said. “I can usually feel them coming on so as long as you don’t trigger one, I can warn you when you should leave. I’ve been doing it for Martin.” 

“I’d like to hear them,” Georgie said. “The people’s suffering deserves to be heard.” 

“Oh!” Jon said. “Of course?” 

“Well, I won’t be listening. Martin and I can distract each other,” Melanie said, her smile significantly less enthusiastic. 

“Sounds good to me,” Martin said. 

“Then we fucking got this,” Melanie asserted. Georgie pressed a lingering kiss to her temple in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about jon&melanie on [tumblr](http://punkfistfights.tumblr.com/)! also check out my [ tma writing sideblog](http://jonsashas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
